Kau, Aku, Bahagia
by daffodila
Summary: Mungkin, yang satu ini tak pernah masuk ke dalam arti kata menunggu bagimu. Hatimu sudah sekuat intan yang sangat sulit dihancurkan, karena pernah menungguku jauh lebih lama daripada ini. Dan aku, sebisa mungkin tak akan menarik ulur kecemasanmu. Aku berusaha, setiap harinya./Heh, kau mengigau lagi, Sakura. Bahkan saat tertidur pun, kau tetap menyebalkan./Sasuke's POV


Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Aku selalu memintamu untuk tidak menungguku jika aku pulang larut. Kau butuh istirahat setelah keseharian padatmu. Namun, kau tidak pernah mendengar permintaanku yang satu itu. Saat aku membuka pintu, aku akan selalu mendengar suara seseorang yang beranjak dari duduknya di sofa, kemudian disusul suara derap langkah lemah yang semakin lama semakin keras. Itu kau, Sakura. Sebelum melihatmu pun, aku sudah tahu. Dan aku jadi tahu juga bahwa kau lagi-lagi melanggar permintaanku.

"Aku tidak sedang menunggumu. Aku belum mengantuk." Begitu katamu saat aku mengatakan sebuah teguran, padahal bibirmu bergetar, aku tahu kau sedang menahan kuapan. Mungkin, yang satu ini tak pernah masuk ke dalam arti kata menunggu bagimu. Hatimu sudah sekuat intan yang sangat sulit dihancurkan, karena pernah menungguku jauh lebih lama daripada ini. Namun, justru karena itu aku tak ingin kau menungguku lagi. Tahunan sudah lebih dari cukup bagimu. Maka, jangan tunggu aku lagi, meski dalam kalkulasi pendek. Dan aku, sebisa mungkin tak akan menarik ulur kecemasanmu, tak akan membuatmu menunggu lagi. Aku berusaha, setiap harinya.

Sebelum tidur, kau duduk di samping tempat tidur. Menunggu hingga aku membaringkan tubuh di atasnya. Lagi-lagi kau menungguku, Sakura. Kali ini, tak akan kubiarkan kau bersahabat dengan waktu lebih lama. Aku melingkarkan tangan pada tubuhmu dari belakang, kemudian menarikmu mundur hingga punggungmu membentur kasur.

"Tidur," perintahku. Responsmu hanyalah sebuah anggukan kecil disertai dengan lembut senyummu. Aku menarik selimut hingga bahumu tenggelam di dalamnya. Di bawah selimut, aku bisa merasakan tubuhmu merapat ke arahku, kemudian tanganmu melingkari pinggangku. Kau membagi kehangatan yang kaupunya, dan aku akan membagikan milikku juga.

"_Oyasumi,_ Sasuke-kun," bisikmu setelah mengecup puncak hidungku. Aku mengangguk dan balas mengecup kedua matamu yang sudah terpejam. Kau menyamankan diri di dalam lingkaran tanganku, mengantarkan rasa nyaman tak terdefinisi ke balik kulitku.

Dada dan bahumu naik turun secara teratur. Dari caramu bernapas, aku tahu kau sudah tenggelam ke dalam alam mimpi. Aku menahan pandangan pada wajahmu. Damai, setenang air. Terkadang aku ingin tahu, apakah aku pernah menampilkan wajah setenang wajahmu? Yang tahu jawabannya hanya kau, Sakura. Karena kau selalu ada di sisiku, dan kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah menemaniku saat aku tertidur. Namun, prestise yang sudah terbentuk di dalam diriku semenjak lahir membuatku enggan menyuarakan apa yang ingin aku ketahui soal itu.

"Sasuke-kun." Kau memanggil namaku dengan suara lembut, mendekati bisikan. Matamu masih terpejam, dan napasmu masih teratur.

"Hm?"

Kau tidak menyahut lagi. Apakah kau sedang mengigau, Sakura? Entah mengapa aku tak bisa menahan kedutan di kedua sudut bibirku. Ibu jariku mengusap pipimu secara perlahan, kemudian memelintir kecil ujung rambut merah mudamu. Tanganku kembali ke tempat sebelumnya, memelukmu lagi. Selalu sama, tak ada yang berubah. Rasanya selalu seperti kau melengkapi potongan yang hilang dalam diriku, seperti kau memang diciptakan untuk hidup bersamaku.

Terkadang aku berpikir, apakah kau bahagia hidup bersamaku, Sakura? Pernahkah kau menyesal karena memutuskan untuk menerima lamaranku dan menikah denganku? Barangkali, jika kau menikah dengan orang lain, kau tidak perlu menunggu suamimu lama-lama, hatimu tak perlu terkuras untuk mencemaskannya dalam jangka waktu panjang, dan kau selalu bisa hidup tenang karena ia selalu ada di sisimu. Tidak seperti aku, yang membuatmu bertolak belakang dengan semua kemungkinan itu. Tetapi, aku tahu bahwa _Kami-sama_ selalu adil. Barangkali, kebahagiaanmu ditunda dan dikumpulkan untuk waktu-waktu tertentu. Dan aku tahu kapan waktu tertentu itu. Aku bisa melihatmu bahagia saat aku pulang, benarkah begitu? Karena aku merasakan hal yang sama.

Ketahuilah, Sakura. Jika kau bertanya balik semua pertanyaan yang tak pernah aku suarakan itu, aku pasti akan menjawab, "Aku bahagia, dan aku tak pernah menyesal."

Aku bisa merasakan kau menggeliat dalam tidur. "Jangan makan tomatnya sekarang, Sasuke-kun," katamu pelan. Heh, kau mengigau lagi, Sakura. Bahkan saat tertidur pun, kau tetap menyebalkan. Aku tersenyum tipis dan menundukan kepala. Lantas mengecup tulang selangkamu pelan. "_Oyasumi,_ Sakura," bisikku di depan kulitmu. Kemudian aku menarik kepalaku dan memejamkan mata.


End file.
